With the explosion in use of portable electronic equipment, there is a need for a universal type charging system which can be adapted to different types of electronic equipment including cell phones and MP3 players, for example.
Usually, every different electronic component requires its own unique electric charging connection configuration. The charging of the electronic component whether by an AC outlet or a car charging system, usually requires the use of two charging systems, and can prove to be expensive if the consumer decides to often change or buy different components.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a single electronic component charging system which is adapted to be used with many different electronic components and usable with different power sources. This would avoid the need to purchase separate AC power and automobile 12 to 24 volt charging systems for a single component and having to replace these charging systems when a new electronic component is purchased.